The present invention relates generally to the fabrication of a device containing nano structures, and more particularly to a method of uniformly fabricating nano trenches or nano wires in a range of 25 nanometers and below.
As the physical make-up of electrical and magnetic devices shrinks to the nano level, the requirement for nano structures and methods of making nano structures increases. Current alternative pattern transfer processes and lithography techniques are incapable of consistently and efficiently fabricating a feature on a device smaller than 30 nanometers. The smallest structure which can be patterned using photolithography is around 50 nanometers, while for electron beam lithography tools the structures could be as small as 30 nanometers. Using current processes, however, results in difficult integration and electron back-scattering which can interact negatively with magnetic fields and conduction requirements of the overall structure. Furthermore, current techniques do not allow for patterning and producing a nano structure from ferromagnetic materials smaller than 30 nanometers, much less doing it efficiently, inexpensively, and in a highly uniform large scale production.
Studies of high aspect ratio structures with widths in the nanometer range have revealed magnetic, superconducting, and magnetotransport properties. Currently, however, it is difficult to fabricate nano structures in a controlled and reliable fashion. Accordingly, there is a need for a method to ensure efficiently and uniformly fabricated nano structures smaller than 25 nanometers.